Mateo Ashden
Email: bubbalizard@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Ice Blue Hair Color: Jet Black Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Staff Tertiary Weapon: Hand-to-Hand History History: Mateo was raised in a noble home in Tear. His father trained him with the sword from the age of eight. He had practiced for hours everyday since then. Mateo looked up to his father. He hoped to be like him when he was older. His father was a brave man. Mateo's father taught him hand to hand combat when he turned ten. He still had a long way to go till he perfected that skill. When Mateo was 15 he fell in love with a woman named Alison Rios. She was the perfect woman. They began dating a few months after they had met. When he turned 17 Mateo went to propose. When he got to Alison's house he saw her leaving with a bunch of women. Her parents told him it was found that she could channel. They wanted her sent to the tower as soon as possible. Mateo was devastated. Mateo walked home slowly. He was going after her. He couldn't let them take her away. He told his parents what had happened. His father told him if he would never let him go. Mateo refused to listen to him. "If you go I will never speak to you again." His father told him. "You will be dead to us." His father finished. "I don't care!" Mateo lashed out. "I love her and I am going to find her and marry her." Mateo was furious. How could his father do this to him. The man he respected so much. Had he never really loved anyone before. "If you leave now you can never come back here." His father told him. " I am leaving. I must find her. I cannot let her go." Mateo tried to explain. "Good bye mother, father, I hope you will be able to forgive me sometime in the future." He told his parents. Mateo packed all he would need for the trip. He got on his horse Markel. He took one last look at his childhood home then turned and rode away. He went to the bank and withdrew all the money he had to his name. He rode through the gates never to return. Mateo rode from sunup to sundown. He was going to get to the tower before it was too late. He rode Markel hard. He would have to find someone to take care of him once he was finished. He rode up to the gate. He saw a woman standing there. "Pardon me, I am looking for a woman with golden hair, and green eyes. She is about 5'4" and 120lbs. She goes by the name of Alison Rios. Have you seen her?" He asked the woman. Mateo was informed that the woman he sought was no longer with us. She had not made it there from Tear. Mateo was devastated. He did not know what else to do. He could not go home. He had none to go to. Mateo rode through the city. Everything was a blur. He came upon and Inn. He handed Markel to a stable hand and went inside. He ordered and ale. He was going to drink his problems away. As he sat and waited for his drink a man walked up to his table. Mateo was in no mood to talk to anyone. "Go away." He said. The man didn't move. "Well if you won't leave then sit down. You are making me nervouse." He told the man. The man sat and introduced himself as Thorik Reyn. He told Mateo about the Tower Guard. Mateo knew that was what he needed to do. He would join the Tower Guard and help to rid the world of its evils. "Thank you Thorik Reyn. Will you show me the way?" He asked. Mateo followed Thorik to the tower. " I would like to become a Tower Guard." Mateo said. He waited silently for a reply. He hoped they would except him. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios